yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Shadow
| romaji_name = Tsukikage | ja_trans_name = Tsukikage | fr_name = Moon Shadow | de_name = Moon Shadow | it_name = Moon Shadow | gender = Male | relatives = Sun Shadow (older brother) | organization = Lancers | school = Fūma Clan Duel School | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | result2 = Did not place | anime_deck = Ninja/Ninjitsu Art | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Moon Shadow ( , Tsukikage) is a Ninjitsu Duelist from the Fūma Clan Duel School and a participant in the "Junior Youth" class of the Arc League Championship in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He becomes one of the Lancers, a group made by Declan Akaba with the objective to fend off enemies invading the Standard Dimension. Design Appearance Moon is accented by the color blue as opposed to Sun Shadow's red. He has blue eyes and hair, which is held in a high ponytail. His scarf, which wraps around his face like a mask, and the details on his outfit, are blue as well. He dons a black ninja outfit, shoulder protectors and a headband with moon symbols, and carries a katana on his back. His right arm is covered by a sleeve as opposed to Sun Shadow's left. Notably, Moon is a left-handed Duelist. ing outfit.]] During his Duel against Shinji, Moon wears a Turbo Dueling suit that bears a resemblance in form to his ninja costume. He wears a predominantly black jumpsuit with a secondary grey trim and blue markings. The chest of his jumpsuit is grey. His scarf, which wraps around his face like a mask and the helmet is dark blue with yellow detail. Personality Moon generally holds a serious and quiet demeanor, though he is not above being startled by the strangeness of the actions of other people around him. He is also faithfully loyal to his mission, due to the guidelines of the Fuma clan, helping Celina no matter the cost, almost resulting in his own defeat at the hands of the Obelisk Force. As such he was incensed when Shinji Weber insulted his clan and the memory of his brother. Moon is respectful to his opponents, but also honest in his own beliefs, which can cause some confrontation. However, while Moon is a loyal servant to Declan, he has stated that if Declan treated his comrades as disposable then he would not have worked for Declan. Moon was incredibly guilt-stricken after he accidentally led his fellow Lancers into a trap, and he subsequently tried to make it up to them by scouting ahead and keeping them out of harm's way. Etymology "Moon Shadow" is a direct translation of his Japanese name of Tsukikage. His name references the fact that he was assigned by Declan to protect Celina, who uses a "Lunalight" Deck and whose name is derived from the moon goddess Selene. When defending Celina and Shay, Moon stated that Sun Shadow would attack to fend off foes with the brilliance of the sun, while Moon would take care of defense and stall the enemy like the moon, reflecting their names. Abilities Due to his ninja training, Moon is very athletic and is capable of great feats of speed and agility, to the point that he was able to jump off his Duel Runner to take an Action Card and return to it almost immediately. He is also incredibly stealthy, which is a potent combination with his remarkable speed. He is also strong enough to carry a person without significant difficulty while performing these feats. Moon also carries ninja weaponry in addition to his Duel Disk including a katana, at least four kunai that he can throw with enough accuracy to sever thin ropes, and smoke bombs to aid in escape. Biography Arc League Championship from Obelisk Force.]] Moon defeated Aura Sentia in a One Turn Kill in the first round of the Arc League Championship. before winning another Duel to qualify for the finals. During the Battle Royal Finals, he and his brother Sun Shadow initially stayed in the Jungle Area. Declan Akaba hired him and Sun Shadow to keep Celina safe from the Fusion Dimension in hopes that she would join their cause. With his brother, Moon Shadow later saved Celina and Zuzu Boyle from the Obelisk Force by using a smoke screen to stop them. He remained with Celina and Zuzu in the Iceberg Area while Sun Shadow returned to check on the Youth Team, and averted his eyes while they switched clothes so that Celina could meet with Shay and Zuzu could act as a distraction for the Obelisk Force. Moon left once they'd split up. In the Volcano Area, Sun and Moon Shadow saved Shay from being captured by Sora. Moon Shadow left Sun Shadow to deal with Sora, taking the chance to lead Shay and Celina to safety. from the Obelisk Force.]] Three Obelisk Force members arrived and asked that Celina come with them, but Celina refused. Moon stepped in to defend Shay and Celina and they began a 3-on-3 Duel against the Duel Academy soldiers. He took the first turn, Normal Summoning "Twilight Ninja Shingetsu" and Sets 3 cards. His "Ninjitsu Art" cards ("Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Extinguishing" reduced any effect damage and "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows", avoided attacks by paying his own Life Points to protect his teammates. He reassured Shay when asked that the damage he took was nothing compared to Shay's injuries. " cards block an attack from the Obelisk Force.]] After Reed Pepper and Trout were sealed into cards, Moon was next to be taken down but was saved by Sylvio entering the Duel with a "Flame Guard" Action Card". Gong Strong also stepped in and helped the group defeat the Obelisk Force. Afterwards, Declan arrived and congratulated the group, granting them the title of Lancers. Friendship Cup When Celina revealed to the group that she was from Duel Academy, Moon defended her, as per the wishes of his client, and he watched the Duel between Yuya and Declan. During the Duel, Moon watched the conversation between Shay and Celina on the invasion of Duel Academy. After the Duel, Declan declared that the Moon and the other Lancers would soon travel across dimensions before returning to the stadium where Declan and Henrietta announced the cancellation of the Arc League Championship and revealed the Lancers' existence to the world. The next day, Declan announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions. .]] When the Lancers arrived in the Synchro Dimension, they were split up. Moon came to rescue Riley from Sector Security, when Yuya, Celina, Sylvio and their new ally Crow Hogan were captured. He briefly made eye contact with Celina before grabbing Riley and vanishing. Celina theorized that he was instructed by Declan to find Riley , which was confirmed when he, Riley, and Declan appeared to defend the Lancers when they were being investigated by the High Council. Moon, Declan, Riley, and the Council watched the Duels between Yuya and Jack Atlas and Crow and Gong. Moon accompanied Declan when the latter picked up Riley from his room for his upcoming Duel with Shinji Weber in the Friendship Cup. He tried to go after Riley when he ran off, but Declan stopped him. Moon listened in on Declan and Yuya's discussion on what to do with Riley. When Declan asked Moon to take Riley's place in the tournament, he agreed and left. His participation in the tournament confused Melissa Trail, who mistook Riley as a ninja. .]] Moon took the first turn and swiftly started dealing damage steadily with his "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken" by repeatedly grabbing Action Cards. The audience applauded him for this tactic. He used the effect three times until Shinji blocked him from getting another one, forcing him to end his turn. Moon questioned Shinji's harsh comments about the Topsiders, leading him to believe that he had sided with the Topsiders and compared his role as a ninja to that of Security as a good for nothing bunch who merely bowed to his lord. Angered by Shinji's insult to the Fuma clan and Sun Shadow's sacrifice, he vowed to punish Shinji's insolence. Moon brought out his " " to reinforce his defenses and kept using "Hazy Shuriken" to reduce Shinji's LP to 1000. In his next turn, Shinji managed to overpower his defensive formation with his "Battlewasp" cards. Shinji was about to win, but Moon found the Action Card, "Evasion". However, he refused to use it, causing him to lose the Duel and be sent to work in the underground facility. According to Declan, Moon's defeat was part of his plan. that the rest of the Lancers are safe.]] While in the underground facility, Moon gathered information and found out a rumor that Jean-Michel Roger may have come from another dimension. He effortlessly escaped and reported his findings to Declan, who then concluded that Roger must be allied with Duel Academy. Before he could return to the underground, Riley approached him and apologized to him for desiring his loss against Shinji, and he asked Moon Shadow to tell Yuya to fight for the Lancers and gain recognition by defeating Jack Atlas. Moon Shadow agreed, visiting Yuya and telling him that the rest of the Lancers were safe and assuring him that Declan wouldn't abandon his allies. Yuya then requested that he deliver a letter to Zuzu. Moon agreed and slipped the letter under Zuzu's door before returning to the underground. Friendship Cup Finals Moon left the underground again and learned of Sector Security's widespread presence across New Domino City, including the High Council chamber where Declan was being held. He later came across Zuzu, Sora, Amanda, Frank and Tarren in the slums and prepared to challenge Sora to a Duel in retribution for Sora sealing Sun Shadow in a card. Zuzu managed to convince Moon Shadow to stand down, and Sora apologized for what he had done to Sun Shadow. Sora told Moon that he knew an apology wouldn't be enough, and requested that he be allowed to rescue Yuya from Sector Security before giving Moon the chance to take revenge. Moon agreed and suggested that Zuzu and the kids come to the Underground Labor Facility in order to avoid Sector Security. After Riley defeated three Sector Security members and Jean-Michel Roger asked what was going on, Moon took a Sector Security officer's helmet and introduced himself to Roger. Moon Shadow informed Roger that Celina was safe and in the Lancers' protection. He brought Riley and the unconscious Celina to the Underground Labor Facility. While the group was on their way to the underground during Yuya's Duel against Crow, Celina's bracelet began to glow, making them wonder what was happening. The trio eventually began to tire, and Celina urged them to abandon her, but Riley and Moon refused to do so. As they moved into the sewers Celina's bracelet eventually stopped glowing. The three Lancers were eventually hiding in an old building when Moon Shadow noticed the arrival of the Obelisk Force. Celina tried to get Riley and Moon Shadow to leave, but they would not hear of it. When their location was discovered, Riley successfully persuaded Moon Shadow to leave without them and head to the Underground to gather the rest of the Lancers and protect Celina. Understanding and worried about Riley's exhaustion, Moon Shadow reluctantly left, promising to get back as soon as possible. However, he was followed by the Obelisk Force and was forced to prolong his departure by Dueling them. Moon Shadow steadfastly refused to reveal Zuzu's location, and just as he was about to be sealed into a card, Sora stepped in and rescued him, to his surprise. With this act, Sora and Moon Shadow started putting aside their differences, with Moon Shadow willing to hold off on vengeance for his older brother indefinitely, and slowly forgiving Sora. Moon Shadow helped Sora by using "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Transfer" to allow " to use the effect of the Obelisk Force's "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" against them, then wipe the Obelisk Force out with the monsters Summoned by "Chimera". The two parted again, with Moon Shadow sending Sora to Celina, and himself continuing to the Underground. When Shay was restrained by the guards, Moon Shadow cut the ropes holding him and gave Shay, Sylvio, Gong, and Shay their Duel Disks back. He also informed them that Riley was Dueling alone to protect Celina. Sylvio and Shay decided to go help while Moon Shadow told Gong to behind and protect Zuzu from Sector Security. After Sylvio and Shay defeated the five guards blocking them, Moon Shadow joined up with them and Lucas Swank came on a mining cart to capture them but crashed into the gate. The Stomptroopers arrived and surrounded them but were stop when Shinji activated the conveyer belt. Lucas returned to Duel them but was stopped by Duel Chaser 227 and his fellow former officers, allowing Moon Shadow, Shay, and Sylvio to escape. After giving the Lancers their Duel Disks, Moon Shadow rushed back to Riley, who was standing against the Obelisk Force. He Summoned " " and intercepted the Force by throwing shurikens to protect Riley and Zuzu. After Sergey defeated Yuya, Moon Shadow and "Shingetsu" attempted to stop Sergey from capturing Zuzu, only for the both of them to get knocked away. After reuniting with Gong, Sylvio, and Chojiro, Moon Shadow joins Sora to rescue Zuzu, despite his injuries. He also dissuaded Yuya from joining them as he was the most injured out of the three, preventing him from going further. Sora and Moon Shadow left as Yuya unhappily watched, being unable to go with them himself. When Moon Shadow and Sora arrived at Sector Security's Main Bureau, the front was guarded by a few officers so they decided to enter a different way. They managed to sneak in but are forced to Duel the Stomptroopers, who are under control as well. While Dueling, they realize that in order to save Zuzu, they must end Sector Security's brainwashing. Moon Shadow and Sora proceeded to the control room and destroyed it, releasing all of Sector Security from their mind control. They then went Zuzu's cell and freed her. But, before the three of them could escape the building, Roger intercepted them. Moon Shadow and Sora both Dueled him, however they were brutally defeated and Roger took Zuzu with him. Sora and Moon Shadow parted, each seriously injured: Sora to inform Yuya and New Domino City of the situation, and Moon Shadow to catch up to Declan and Riley to tell them what happened. Moon Shadow followed Roger with Declan and Riley, however Roger sealed himself and Declan away in the room to Duel. Riley began panicking again but Moon Shadow calmed him down and warned Riley of Roger being a dangerous opponent. Heartland City The Lancers were prepared to stay behind and assist the rebuilding effort in New Domino City, but Shinji and Chojiro told them to go and do their duty. The Lancers, joined by Crow and Sora, traveled to the Fusion Dimension and procured a speedboat. They caught up to Captain Solo's ship, where Gong and Sylvio were captured and Yuya had just fallen from the mast. While Crow saved Yuya from falling into the ocean, Moon Shadow knocked the guards out and freed Sylvio and Gong from the mast. They evacuated to the speedboat, and Yuya and Sora defeated Solo. Moon also stole the screw that kept the steering wheel of Solo's ship fastened and he was questioned about it by Riley; Moon nonchalantly claimed that he had no idea what he'd "borrowed", and they left Solo's ship floundering in a circle. Moon learned that Declan went to Duel Academy three years ago and asked Yuya's father for help. He also learned that Declan found out about Revival Zero, another part of the Professor's plan involving Celina and Yuri, and may include Yuya as well. He and other Lancers were told by Declan to believe in their friends strength and fight to the very end. After arriving on the island, Moon prepared to climb the mountain to charge into the Professor's lab. silhouette monster.]] After climbing up the mountain, they were surrounded by Duel Academy students before utilizing their plan to spilt two groups with Yuya, Gong, Sylvio, Crow, and Moon Shadow Dueling the students while Declan's group continue to the lab. When the students retreated, they chased after them but Moon realized that they had fallen into a trap, and were captured in energy nets. They were then forced into a Survival Duel with five Duel Academy students that would only leave one man standing. Feeling guilty for his failure to protect the Lancers, Moon told them to wait at the start while he provided reconnaissance. While leaping through the trees, Moon soon encountered an eleventh Duelist in the field, who attacked Lancers and Duel Academy alike. Moon engaged in a Duel with the Duelist, but he found himself outmatched. Even the arrival of a Duel Academy student barely slowed his opponent down, who defeated the student and sealed him into a card. Moon was defeated next, but he used his final moments to carve "11" into a tree as a clue to the presence of an eleventh Duelist to warn his fellow Lancers. The Duelist subsequently sealed Moon into a card and left it with the card containing the other student. Yuya and Gong came across the card immediately afterwards. Relationships Sun Shadow Moon Shadow and his brother Sun Shadow have been shown to have a good relationship, both coming from the Fūma Clan Duel School. They were both hired by Declan to ensure the safety of Celina and worked effectively to protect her. After Sun was defeated by Sora and sealed into a card, Moon sought vengeance against his brother and was angry at Sora and attempted to duel him, before both made a mutual agreement with the help of Zuzu, to take Zuzu underground whilst Sora helped Yuya. He is angered when someone disrespects the Fūma Clan, as he feels it disrespects his brother and his noble sacrifice. Declan Akaba Declan hired Moon, along with Sun, to protect Celina. In accordance to his philosophy from the Fūma clan, Moon obeys Declan's instructions, such as rescuing Riley and losing to Shinji on purpose to infiltrate the Underground Labor Facility. He believes Declan to be loyal to his comrades and would have not served him if he viewed them as disposable. Celina After being hired by Declan, Moon, along with his brother, sought to protect Celina as per his mission, he protected her as well as Shay from Obelisk Force during their duel and was able to get them to safety, away from Obelisk Force. He showed concern for her whilst she was weakened with nerve gas, and refused to abandon her when she requested to, as his mission was to bring her to safety. Riley Akaba As a part of his orders from Declan, he rescued Riley when Security attacked. However Riley became jealous, mistakenly believing Declan to be favoring Moon over him, worried that he might lose Declan and during his duel with Shinji, desired his defeat, was worried whenever he gained an advantage, and was happy when he eventually lost. However he eventually apologised for this behaviour, which Moon accepted. Whilst escaping from Obelisk Force troops after rescuing Celina, he was concerned about Riley who was exhausted after dueling Security but trusted him to protect Celina. Sora Perse Due to Sora previously defeating Moon's brother, Sun, and sealing him into a card, Moon was vengeful and angry at Sora, and attempted to defeat him in a duel, until Sora backed down due to the words of Zuzu, as Sora was beginning to have his doubts about his mission, he also apologised for sealing Sun into a card. Sora stated that he would let Moon seek his vengeance later, but requested he wait until Sora had helped Yuya, something which Moon agreed too. Later, just before Moon was defeated by the Obelisk Force, Sora appeared and saved Moon, much to his surprise. Moon assisted Sora, which allowed him to defeat the Obelisk Force. Afterwards Sora told him that he knew that saving him wouldn't make up for sealing Sun into a card, to which Moon replied that grudges are never ending, but thanked him for his help, showing Moon is beginning to slowly beginning to forgive Sora . The two continued to team up and coordinated their efforts to Zuzu once she was captured by Roger. Together they destroyed the control system for brainwashed officers of Security and managed to successfully rescue Zuzu until both were brutally defeated and sustained serious injuries from Roger's assault. Shinji Weber Moon Dueled Shinji in the first round of the Friendship Cup. Shinji did not want to disrespect him or the Commons, Moon disliked his way of insulting the crowd and Shinji disrespected him as he viewed ninjas as similar to the Tops, secretly serving their overlords, which incited Moon. Shinji eventually defeated Moon, but Moon lost on purpose at the orders of Declan. Deck ".]] Moon uses a "Ninja"/"Ninjitsu Art" Deck. He uses many defensive cards to protect himself while slowly dealing damage. His playstyle makes extensive use of Action Cards, which he can easily grab with his incredible speed even during a Turbo Duel, constantly discarding them for the costs of his card effects. His trump card seems to be "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken": should the opponent be unable to prevent him from repeatedly paying its cost with Action Cards, he can potentially perform an OTK with it. He reinforces this strategy by using defensive tactics through "Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun" and "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad" in order to use "Hazy Shuriken" uninterrupted. Duels Trivia * Moon Shadow is only one of a handful of left-handed Duelists in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, and the first such Duelist to be seen in ARC-V (notably, his brother Sun Shadow is right-handed, underscoring the duality between the two). He is also the first major Yu-Gi-Oh! left-handed character who is not from Iliaster. He uses his right hand during Turbo Duels. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters